The present invention relates to a bicycle seat assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle seat having a functional surface area to provide proper support and hygienic benefit for the rider, and yet enable the person riding the bicycle to operate the bicycle with both comfort, mobility and proper clearance in the seated pedaling mode, the seated coasting mode, and the stand-up pedaling mode.
Bicycles have been with us since the time of Leonardo da Vinci. The basic design of a chain driven bicycle is shown in Leonardo""s Codex Atlanticus. The sketch showing the design was not discovered until recently, and it is interesting to note that it shows a xe2x80x9csaddle seatxe2x80x9d, similar to the types of bicycle seats that we have today. Also, some of the bicycles which were built and used in the 1800s were not chain driven but propelled by the rider paddling his feet on the ground. In this case the saddle was the only seat that would work because of the large excursion of both legs.
This design of the seat seems to have maintained its place, and has survived to this day as the basic design of the bicycle seat. The term xe2x80x9csaddlexe2x80x9d is likely an appropriate designation for this type of bicycle seat since the rider straddles the device with both legs and the xe2x80x9csaddlexe2x80x9d engages his or her body in load bearing relationship on the non-structural part of the body and organs between the legs. Thus, the present day saddles (i.e. bike seats) transmit the shock/pressure and the rider""s weight to this non-structural area of the pelvis and fleshy area of the genitals.
It has been long known to dedicated bicycle riders that the conventional saddle seat can cause chafing, blistering, bruising and possibly injury to the cyclist. There have been various attempts in the prior art to design bicycle seats that provide greater comfort and hygienic safety. Yet there are other considerations that influence the design.
The cyclist will ride basically in three different modes. First, there is the seated pedaling mode where the buttocks of the cyclist remains in contact with the seat, while the cyclist is pedaling the bicycle. Second, there is the coasting mode where the cyclist remains seated and the feet of the cyclist are stationary, resting on the pedals. Third, there is the stand-up pedaling mode where the cyclist is pedaling to deliver increased power to the bicycle, and the buttocks of the cyclist are positioned upwardly and somewhat forwardly, without contacting the seat.
In the coasting mode, the cyclist is xe2x80x9ctaking a breatherxe2x80x9d, and the primary concern is to be sitting comfortably and securely on the seat. In the seated pedaling mode, the cyclist is still concerned about comfort and secure seating, but there is also the considerations of clearance and mobility. These four factors are interrelated. In other words the cyclist wants to feel that he is being seated securely and comfortably (not susceptible to slipping off), and yet be able to execute the pedaling stroke of the legs without encountering any surface obstruction, particularly where it might result in unwanted rubbing contact or other cause of discomfort or injury.
In the stand-up pedaling mode, with the cyclist not even being in contact with the seat, the cyclist primarily does not want to have the seat get in the way. In the stand-up pedaling mode since the person""s weight is shifted from one foot to the other as the alternative right/left pedaling strokes are executed, there is lateral movement back and forth of the upper part of the bicycle relative to the cyclist, and the cyclist wants to avoid unwanted contact with the seat.
Another aspect of the feeling of being comfortable and secure is that the person wants at all times to properly centered on the bicycle seat. For the experienced cyclist this is less of a concern since he or she has already developed enough skill so as to remain properly positioned on the bicycle seat without any tactile centering. However, for the average or less experienced cyclist there is generally that desire to have some sort of xe2x80x9ccenteringxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clocatingxe2x80x9d contact with the bicycle seat to ensure that the person is properly positioned.
With regard to the subject of hygienic safety, dedicated and experienced bikers have long been familiar with the xe2x80x9caches and painsxe2x80x9d resulting from continuous riding of a bicycle, particularly for long distances under competitive conditions. The bikers will quite often liberally apply a Vaseline type salve to the inside areas of the thighs to alleviate the chafing (and even bleeding) that can occur in those inner areas of the thighs.
Another one of the challenges which faces the designer of a bicycle seat results from the differences in the human anatomy. A smaller person has narrower hips than a larger person. Also there are people with large, muscular thighs and buttocks, while other people are rather slim. This complicates designing a seat that can accommodate people with these different physical characteristics while still providing secure and comfortable seating arrangement, with adequate support, clearance and mobility.
To provide bicycle seats economically, it is desirable that these could to a large extent be standardized, instead of being form fitted for each person individually. Therefore, this would mean that the bicycle would have to be designed with that elusive quality of xe2x80x9cadaptabilityxe2x80x9d, without the sacrifice of the various qualities which should exist within the design. This truly does present a challenge.
To explore another problem area of the conventional saddle seat, a very important aspect which has become more prominent in more recent years is hygienic safety. It has long been suspected that the present design of bicycle seats can over a period of time result in problems of sexual impotency, and clinical data has now confirmed that this can and does occur.
To explore this issue of hygienic safety further, attention should be directed to the basic functioning of the male genitalia relative to sexual potency (or impotency). The process begins in the conscious or unconscious neurological signals which originates in the cerebral cortex and limbic systems, and which are sent to the hypothalamus and relayed down the spinal cord into the sympathetic and parasympathetic neurons of the penis. The nerve endings then release the neurotransmitters that relax the smooth inside cells lining the corporal bodies of the penis and arteries supplying blood to the penis. There are corporal bodies that are elongate members which extend the length of the penis and into the abdomen. For erection, more blood enters the corporal bodies than exits and the penis becomes rigid. The entire sequence of events from stimulus to erection can take place in a very short time period.
Many types of nerves and molecules participate in the signal transmission that culminate in the erection. The primary pathway is through autonomic nerve fibers that release molecules of nitric oxide near the smooth muscle cells of the penis. Regulation of the erection process depends on the concentration of the certain ions within the smooth muscle cells and those concentrations can be affected by other neurotransmitters.
Simply from reviewing these few aspects of the physical process of male sexuality, it is apparent that there is involved the proper blood flow, the neurological functions, and also the condition and function of the corporal bodies and other body components that relate to the erection process. At present, the medical community that is studying this area has not settled on any specific cause or combination of causes that relate impotency to the use of current saddle-type bicycle seats. However, there has developed a general consensus that the continued use of such bicycle seats over a period of time can be a source of impotency.
It has also been established that these types of problems also occur with females through the continued use of the saddle-type bicycle seat. It is believed not to be necessary to discuss the physiological consequences for females further, since the overall nature of the problem is substantially similar in terms of the end result for both the male and female person.
Years ago when the inventor in the present patent application had become cognizant of at least some of the problems outlined above, he designed a bicycle seat which incorporated a design philosophy which would alleviate at least some of the problems noted above, and particularly alleviate the problems associated with the conventional saddle-type bicycle seat relative to hygienic safety. This basic design is shown in his design patent DES 348,758, issuing Jul. 19, 1994.
The basic design philosophy of the particular seat shown in DES 348,758 was to provide a seat contour where the upper part of the human body is supported primarily by the ischial-tuberosities at the base of the pelvis, and also the fleshier part of the buttock in the area of the ischial-tuberosities. This distributes the body weight across a greater area and provides a more conventional seating posture. Also, it protects the genitals and inner parts of the thighs from chafing, blistering, bruising, and potential injury. There is also a center tactile positioning portion which extends forwardly from the center of the main seat section, and this is contoured so as to provide a centering function without having the shortcomings of the conventional saddle-type bicycle seat. This prior art bicycle seat is shown in FIGS. 20, 20A and 20B, and it will be discussed later in this text.
The bicycle seat of the present invention is arranged to operate effectively in the three basic operating modes, namely the seated pedaling mode, and seated coasting mode, a stand-up pedaling mode. The seat is arranged so that it will provide proper support and hygienic safety, and yet provide comfort, clearance and operating mobility.
The bicycle seat of the present invention is arranged to support a person having right and left buttocks, right and left ischial-tuberosities, right and left thighs and a center lower body portion located between the thighs.
This assembly comprises a bicycle seat comprising a front portion, a rear portion, two outer side portions and a longitudinal center axis extending through the front and rear portions. The bicycle seat has a functional surface area comprising a main support surface region and a center tactile surface region.
The main support surface region comprises a generally horizontal, upwardly facing main surface portion, and a forward support surface portion having right and left forward surface support sections extending forwardly and downwardly from the main support surface portion.
The center tactile surface region has a raised center surface portion, an outwardly facing side tactile surface portion to engage upper rear inside thigh surface portions of the person.
The bicycle seat has right and left upwardly facing primary support surface zones spaced from one another on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis, located at a forward part of the main support surface portion to engage the person""s ischial-tuberosities in the seated pedaling mode.
The main support region has right and left leading edges, each of which has an inner leading edge location adjacent to the center tactile surface portion and two outer edge locations. Each of the outer leading edge surface locations is located forwardly of and longitudinally aligned with, its related primary support zone. The outer leading edge locations are positioned rearwardly of the inner leading edge locations.
The primary support zones are at a height relative to a center area of the functional surface region located between the primary support zones and forwardly therefrom, to maintain the center body portion out of varying contact with the functional surface region.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, with a broad range the outer leading edge location is no greater than 2.5 inches rearwardly of the inner leading edge location, and no less than 0.5 inch rearwardly of said inner leading edge location. Within a narrower range, the leading edge location is no greater than 1.6 inches rearwardly and no less than 0.7 inches rearwardly. An optimized location is where the outer leading edge location is located about 1.25 inches rearwardly of the inner leading edge location.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, the outer leading edge location is positioned vertically upwardly from the inner leading edge location. Within a broader range, the outer leading edge portion is located above the inner leading edge portion by a distance no greater than about 3.5 inch, and not less than about 0.5 inch. Within a narrower range, the leading edge location is located above the inner leading edge location by a distance no greater than about 2.6 inch and not less than about 1.2 inch. A preferred range is no greater than about 1.3 inch and not less than about 1.1 inch.
The seat assembly of the present invention can also be considered as having a plurality of vertically and longitudinally aligned reference planes, namely a first central reference plane located at the longitudinal axis, second inner reference planes located on opposite sides of the center tactile surface region and adjacent thereto, third intermediate reference planes located on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and spaced approximately 2 inches therefrom, and two fourth outer reference planes located on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and spaced therefrom by approximately 3.5 inches. The leading edges intersect the second, third and fourth reference planes at the aforementioned inner leading edge location, and an intermediate leading edge location, and the aforementioned outer leading edge location, respectively. Each of the intermediate leading edge locations is located rearwardly and upwardly of its related inner leading edge location, and each of the outer leading edge locations is located rearwardly of its related intermediate leading edge location, and each outer leading edge location is located rearwardly of its related intermediate leading edge location.
In the preferred embodiment, leading edge portions between the inner leading edge location and the intermediate leading edge location is at an upward and outward angle, viewed from a front location no greater than 70 degrees from the horizontal, and no less than 30 degrees from the horizontal. Within a narrower range, the leading edge portions between the intermediate leading edge locations would be no greater than 50 degrees from the horizontal and no less than 40 degrees from the horizontal.
Also, the leading edge portions between the inner leading edge location makes a horizontal angle, as viewed from the top of the seat assembly which is no greater than 40 degrees from a transverse axis, and not less than 5 degrees. Within a narrower range, this is not less than 30 degrees from a transverse axis, and not less than 10 degrees.
Also in the preferred form, the intermediate leading edge location is spaced vertically from the inner leading edge location by a distance of no greater than 2.5 inch, and no less than 0.5 inch, and is spaced rearwardly from the inner leading edge location by a distance no greater than 0 inch, and no greater than 1.0 inch. Within a narrower range, these distances are, respectively, no greater than 1.9 inch and no less than 0.9 inch for vertical spacing, and for the rearward spacing, no greater than 0.8 inch and no less than 0.3 inch.
Also in a preferred form, the outer leading edge location is spaced rearwardly from the intermediate edge location by a distance which is greater than 0.0 inch, and not greater than 1.5 inch. A narrower range is a dimension no less than about 0.4 inch, and no greater than about 1.0 inch.
Preferably, the outside leading edge location is positioned forwardly of a center location of its related upwardly facing primary support surface zone by a distance no greater than 2.2 inch and no less than 0.4 inch. A broader range is no greater than about 1.6 inch and no less than about 0.6 inch.
Other values of ranges of distances in angular relationships are given in the text of this patent application and are intended to be part of the subject matter of the present invention.
Other features will also become apparent from the following detailed description.